manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Wikihunt:Requests for adminship
This is the page for requesting adminship for Wikihunt. Rules * Only self-nominations are allowed. If you think that another member would make a good sysop, then you can convince them to nominate themselves. You cannot, however, make a nomination on behalf of another user. * All new nominees should post their name below as a in a level 3 header ( Username ). Underneath, the user should state why he/she would like to become an administrator. Posting examples of notable work that the nominee has contributed is highly encouraged. * Users who wish to support, oppose, or comment on the nomination may do so underneath the person requesting adminship. * After sufficient time has passed to allow all users who wish to express an opinion the chance to do so, a decision will be made based on community consensus as to whether or not the request will succeed. Once a decision has been made, the discussion will be archived and moved to an appropriate subpage. Requests 'Down2Business' I am probably the most active member here and ive done over a thousand edit and uploaded many images. I have got both games and can provide high class screenshots for both. I've created many templates and give a good layout to everything I do. My most notable works would be every scene in the first game, as i have added a ton of images to each, given it full info and a great layout. I've done characters, such as James Earl Cash, Danny Lamb and Starkweather. Given them infoboxes and a lot of detail about their bios from sources in manhunt and gta games. I participate in many discussions and always look out for fan-fiction. I'm always finding stuff that needs sources. I also contribute to the main page regularly. YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 19:49, August 8, 2011 (UTC) 'Strogglet' I won't say I'm very active but my love for Manhunt makes me be. I have uploaded a lot of GIFs and tried my best to optimize them and make them look good in terms of "Visibility" and not "Artistic Quality". I have made some spelling and grammar fixes on various articles, and to be honest, I am surprised at how many articles have bad grammar. I want to not just fix the grammar and spelling on some articles but also fix them in case something got broken (Like in the article "Manhunt", there was no introduction at all, just a bad source code) but also give as much information as possible, even small ones like the trivias. I would also like to upload some gallery, mostly animated GIFs, I'm sure a lot of people have noticed my GIF work. I'm not so experienced with wikis but I can try my best, I always preview and see if it fits well, just recently I realized a Slideshow would be better for animated GIFs. I don't mind doing "extra work" for being an admin, but if my admin has to be removed because I'm inactive and someone else deserves it, it is fine, I can still do edits on the other articles, can I? I'm a Strogg (talk) 09:30, September 6, 2013 (UTC)